Prue Halliwell & Paige
by drumfreak
Summary: What will happen when Prue is sent to help Paige with a new power
1. Ch1

A/N: I was just thinking I might as well post this it's just wasting space on my PC. Tell me if you like and if you don't. Tell me if you don't like it, why?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters!!!!! **crying** The characters are property of WB and Spelling Inc.  
  
Please Review  
  
Prue Halliwell  
  
By charmed1ofmany  
  
Paige had been in the mall for six hours and was still thinking about Prue. She had been wondering if she would have gotten along Prue. Piper and Phoebe where always saying how responsible she was and such a "super witch". Paige often wondered if she would have protected her like she did with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Prue "Grams how can I hear Paige's thoughts?"  
  
Grams "I don't know that's just how it works .."  
  
Grams was interrupted when The Elders boomed in.  
  
Elder 1 "Penny we need to talk to Prue for a moment."  
  
Grams "Fine"  
  
Elder 2 "Prue we have decided to give you a chance to bond with your younger sister."  
  
Prue "thank you, how are we going to bond when I'm dead?"  
  
Elder 3 "We are going to give you one week to send time together. First we will inform Leo so that he may tell the sisters. You will be give your power so that you can show Paige how to Astral project."  
  
Prue "So that's why you're sending me as a personal trainer, well ether way I get to spend time with her."  
  
Elder 1 "Paige's power will work differently then yours she will be able to act in astral and human form at the same time."  
  
Prue "COOOOOOOOOL" Elders (ALL) "You have one weak."  
  
And with that she appeared in the attic just as Piper walked in.  
  
Piper "O MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Prue "Piper its ok I'm hear to help Paige."  
  
Piper "Paige, is she ok, is she hurt should I call Leo?"  
  
Prue "Wow you have really got this whole big sister thing down don't you?"  
  
Piper "Yeah I guess I do don't I."  
  
Paige suddenly orbed into the attic. "Piper look out!!!!!" as Paige said this, a huge demon flamed in behind her.  
  
Paige "PRUE??????? What are you doing here?"  
  
Prue "Just a minute and I'll answer that." She then sent the demons athema into the demons chest and he burst in to flames.  
  
Prue "ok I've been sent to tell you, you are getting a new power."  
  
Paige "cool" and she fainted. 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Charmed" cast, but I do own this story.  
  
A/N: You know what to do Read & Review.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Prue Halliwell  
  
By charmed1ofmany  
  
"Paige?!" Prue said wildly "Paige, are you o.k.?"  
  
"What is wrong with her Prue?" Piper asked Prue.  
  
"The demon must have done something to her." Prue answered a little worry in her voice. "Look in the book!"  
  
Piper flipped through the book for a few minutes and finally found it.  
  
"Here it is. Colza a low level demon that causes a witch to be come comatose when he/she is at a moment of greatest joy. It has a potion that she has to drink." said Piper trying to keep herself from crying. "I can't believe I let this happen. I'm supposed to be the big sister that keeps her out of trouble watch out for her she is the baby and I let her down."  
  
"Piper first of all you did not let her down. Secondly you are protecting her and your making her happy how else would the demon have had an effect on her." Prue comforted her.  
  
"But Prue..." Piper argued.  
  
"Now don't 'but Prue' me I know what I'm talking about so go get to work on that potion." Prue said sternly as she stroked Paige's face lovingly.  
  
"O.k., you know I'll never be as good as you at this big sister thing, but I can try can't I." Piper said as almost matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey, you already are better than I was," Prue reassured her "remember you and Paige don't fight near as much as Phoebe and I did."  
  
"Ha-ha Prue and I am not better than you." Piper argued.  
  
"Look you get the potion and I'll get her down stairs." Prue said sternly  
  
"O.k. Prue."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Down stair in the kitchen_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hey, Piper where is Phoebe anyway?" Prue asked.  
  
"New York in a meeting she'll be back in 2 weeks." Piper answered.  
  
"Oh, good that means we won't have to hide me." said Prue calmly.  
  
"After we get this potion in Paige you got a lot of explaining to do." Piper stated.  
  
"Just work on getting the potion o.k." Prue retorted.  
  
"O.k. its done how are we going to get it into Paige?!" Piper asked.  
  
"We'll just open her mouth and pour it in o.k." Prue answered.  
  
Prue holds Paige's mouth open as Piper pours the potion in. After about 2 minutes of waiting Paige finally comes around.  
  
"Paige are you o.k.?" Piper and Prue ask.  
  
"Yeah, but what is that funny taste in my mouth?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper and Prue start laughing. Paige finally realizes that Prue is the one that's holding her not Phoebe. Well of course not Phoebe she was in New York in a seminar.  
  
"Prue is that you?" she asked almost coldly.  
  
"Yeah, honey it's me what's wrong?" Prue asked concerned at why Paige was acting so weird.  
  
As they began to talk Piper eased her way out of the room to let them talk.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go pack." Paige said with a slight choke in her voice.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Prue asked concerned again at Paige's strange behavior.  
  
"Well.............................." Paige began. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Well tell me what you think if u hate it tell me if you want more tell. I love feedback and the more I get the faster I write. 


End file.
